


Fated

by asharaofthedawn



Series: οικογένειά [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: You never know when you’ll meet the love of your life.





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, this fic has an explicit sex scene. The whole fic isn’t about mattelektra sexy times, so you can easily skip by the scene and read the rest of the fic.
> 
> Secondly, in this world, the Hand and Matt being Daredevil doesn’t exist. He has his heightened senses, but he’s not a vigilante. Elektra isn't an assassin either.

Elektra Natchios is just escaping from a boring corporate party when she sees him. Well actually she hears him first, laughing with his shaggy haired friend. She's annoyed at their loud chattering. Already irritated from a night of kissing stuffy old men's asses. When she looks their way to shoot an icy glare, Elektra is instantly taken by him. He's handsome, of average height, with dark hair she wants to run her hands through. His obvious blindness is of no concern to her.

The friend almost bumps into her, but he grabs Shaggy's arm and prevents a collision. "Watch it Fog!" He says with a laugh.

"Sorry!" Shaggy apologizes, his face flushed with colour.

"You should be more careful." Elektra chides with a bite to her tone.

"I should." Shaggy readily agrees. "If it wasn't for good ole Matt here I'd be six feet under by now. And he's blind!" He says with a loud laugh. _Matthew_ , Elektra thinks. _I_ _like_ _it_.

"We'll get out of your hair. Come on Foggy. You've got that paperwork you have to look over." Matt tugs on Foggy's arm.

"You can be such a buzzkill." Foggy sulks. 

"And do you have a paperwork to do?" She asks Matt as she brushes her hand against him. 

"No, but I can't exactly stay out without Foggy." He taps his cane against the ground.

"You can stay out with me. Get a couple of drinks." Elektra offers suggestively. Foggy looks at her, then Matt, then back at her again.

"I'll be going." He pats Matt on the back. Matt seems overwhelmed by how fast everything is happening. Foggy starts to walk away. "Have too much fun!" He yells as he disappears around the corner. 

"Seems I'm going with you." Matt says with an chuckle. 

"It would seem so." Elektra smiles like the cat that got the cream. She takes his arm and walks with him to her car. "To your left." She climbs into her Maserati. She revs the engine as Matt gets in.

"You don't have to do this." He tells her.

"I want too." She places her hand on his thigh. 

"This car sounds expensive." He likes the attention she’s giving him. She can tell.

"It is." Elektra pulls out of the parking garage. 

They end up at a dive bar Matt loves, Josie's. The booze is subpar, but being with Matt is enough of a high that she doesn't care.

"Where were you and Shaggy coming from?" Elektra pores herself another drink.

"Our old paralegal Karen was having a party for her boyfriend."

"Then that means your a lawyer?" She's always liked a man in a suit. 

"Yeah, Foggy and I have a law firm. You probably haven't heard of it, Nelson and Murdock." He chuckles and finishes his whiskey.

"I actually have. You won that case against Roxxon a few months ago for malpractice." Elektra would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed when she heard about the case. Roxxon is notorious for their dirty dealings, and the lengths they'll go to stay out of prison. Being defeated by a small firm must've been a major blow to their ego.

"It was hard work, but it was worth it. Those workers deserved justice, and I'm glad they got it." He smiles, making his lips look even more irresistible.

Elektra can't stand it anymore. She needs him. Now. "Are you ready to go Matthew?" He nods and they head out.

By the time they arrive at her flat they're all over each other. The elevator door opens and they stumbled out together. She grabs him by the tie and leads him to her bedroom. She pushes Matt onto the bed and straddles him. 

His breath is hot on her skin. Elektra unzips her dress and pulls it over her head. She peppers hot kisses on his neck as she pulls down his pants. She nips at his skin and he moans. She throws her lingerie across the room.

She climbs over his face, and he buries it between her thighs. Matt starts with light kisses on her calf before slowly working his way up. He flicks her clit with his tongue and she spasms with pleasure. Elektra is over taken as he works his mouth on her. She grabs her headboard and moans loudly when she fills his mouth. 

She crawls down the length of his body and positions herself. She rides him hard and fast. "Elektra! Elektra! Elektra!" He cries her name over and over again. He grips her hips so hard she thinks they might bruise. Matt comes inside her with a yelp of ecstasy. Elektra places her hands on either side of his head and kisses him soundly. She rolls her hips for extra measure, and he writhes underneath her.

They go at it all night, only stopping when the sun starts the shine through her large glass windows.

Matt wakes her up later with lights kisses on her face and neck. She turns to face him, and runs her nails down his face. She kisses him once more, and he reluctantly pulls away. "I have to go. I'm due at work."

"You're your own boss, you can take a day off." Elektra straddles him again.

"I might be my own boss, but I have several clients today that I don't want to reschedule." She pouts.

"But I'll see you later, for a proper dinner." He promises.

"Anywhere but Josie's." Matt laughs. 

"Got it." She climbs off of him and passes him his clothes.

They spend the next several weeks wrapped in each other. He spends as many days with her as he can, and all his nights by her side. Elektra can tell this has put a strain on his relationship with his friends, especially Foggy and the little blonde Karen. Honestly she doesn't care. She's not ashamed to say she wants Matt all to herself. As long as Matt's happy, she's happy.

The day after their two month anniversary dinner, Elektra starts to feel sick. The sickness is inconsistent. She can be feeling fine all day and then be struck with nausea. Or be sick as a dog for a day straight and then have all her energy back by the next morning.

Matt is instantly worried when he finds out. Which is why she never wanted him to know in the first place. Elektra didn't want him riddled with worry. Him finding her hunched over her toilet ended any chance of him staying in the dark. He uses his expert skills as a lawyer to drill her, and she fesses up. Matt makes an appointment with her doctor, and sends her to bed. Alone. Much to her disappointment.

They go to her doctor's a few days later. Matt won't let her drive, afraid something could happen while she's behind the wheel. Meaning they have to take a cab. The whole ride she sends him little glares. Even though she knows he isn't being unreasonable.

Elektra won't admit why she's put off going to the doctor. Her late adoptive mother, Christina, had first became ill when Elektra was fifteen. Four years after her adoption. It had started out with headaches and dizzy spells, but eventually progressed to her seizuring. Her mom had a weak immune system. One of the reasons why she couldn't have children of her own. That's why at first no one was that alarmed. After her first seizure they all knew something was very wrong, The doctor diagnosed Christina with lung cancer, and she didn't even last the year.

Elektra knows with Christina being her adoptive mother, that it isn't possible for her to inherit her weak immune system. Though that won't save her from contracting the same disease.

She instinctively grabs Matt's hand as they pull up to the clinic. A knot is starting to form in her stomach. Matt must sense her unease. He squeezes her hand with reassurance.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Reid." She tells the receptionist at the front desk.

"Name?"

"Elektra Natchios." 

"Take a seat and we'll call you when she's ready for you." They take their seats. Elektra taps her acrylic nails against the arm rest. A nervous habit she's been doing for as long as she can remember. Even if the rest of her body is completely under control, she'll start to tap if she's worried.

Matt touches her hand, stilling it. He brings to to his lips and kisses it quickly, but softly. She smiles at him, forgetting for a moment he's blind. Taken by the love he has for her.

"Elektra Natchios." A older woman calls out in the waiting room. Elektra stands up and straightens her skirt. 

"That's me." Matt stands up with her, and the woman looks at him with slight surprise.

"He's with me." Her tone leaves no room for argument. They're guided to an office. 

"You've been ill with nausea, vomiting, and dizziness, Miss. Natchios?" Dr. Reid asks to confirm what she's been told.

"Yes." She nods as her hand goes to Matt's again.

"It hasn't been consistent?" Elektra shakes her head no.

"Have you been sexually active in the last few months Miss. Natchios?" She's surprised by the question, but doesn't let it show.

"Yes."

"I feel I may know what it is, but we'll do some blood tests to be sure." Dr. Reid shufflesthe papers in front of her. "I believe you're pregnant Miss Natchios." Elektra is overwhelmed, but relieved. 

"I'm not dying?" She blurts out. Something that's unlike her. Elektra is always in control. 

"No, I don't believe you're dying. But we'll know for sure about everything once the blood results come in." Matt's hold on her hand tightens.

They walk out of the clinic hand in hand. She kisses him with a near violent desperation. The thought of being separated from him chilled her to her core. A weight has been lifted off her. A weight that's slowly been getting heavier since Christina died.

Matt takes the next few days off while they wait for the results, much to Foggy's annoyance. He doesn't like having to work without Matt when he doesn't have too. They don't really talk about the fact that she might be pregnant, mostly celebrating that she's not sick. Elektra knows neither want to get their hopes up. Hell, she didn't even realize she wanted kids with Matt until she found out they might be having one.

They're in the middle of eating dinner when her phones rings. She scrambles to it from her bedroom, having forget it downstairs. She hits 'answer' with urgency. "Elektra Natchios speaking." She keeps her voice steady.

"Miss. Natchios, this is Claire Temple. Dr. Reid wanted me to call you with you're test results. Congratulations, you're pregnant." Elektra nearly drops her phone. She knew it was a possibility, but to hear someone tell her for sure is something else entirely.

"Thank you." Her voice is riddled with emotion. She hangs the phone and calls out to Matt. He comes down the stairs as quickly as he can. "We're going to have a baby." She says breathlessly. Not wasting time with formality. Matt rushes to her side and picks her up. He kisses her with a sweetness she's never felt between them before. He carries her back to her bed, and they're once more wrapped up in each other's arms. 

The next morning while they're having breakfast, Matt blurts out that they should get married. Elektra stills. She gives him a look so icy it could freeze water.

"Is this your idea of a proposal Matthew?" Not letting him know how the idea of being his wife sets butterflies in her stomach.

"No. I just," He stumbles on his words. "I think with the baby coming we should get married." The butterflies are quickly squashed.

"Your Catholic guilt is talking Matthew." Now she's hurt.

"Fuck! Elektra no! I love you and I want to be with you! The words were out of my mouth before I could think." Matt takes her hands across the table. 

"You said you want to marry me because of the baby." She pushes him. Not content with his explanation. 

"I've known for awhile that I want to spend my life with you. I wasn't planning to propose anytime soon because I didn't want to scare you off. When I found out we're going to be parents, I realized I didn't want to waste another minute." Elektra doesn't say anything. She simply gets out of her chair and sits on his lap. She puts her lips close enough to entice, but not close enough for them to be touching.

"Then lets get married." He throws her arms around her waist and buries his face in the crook of her neck.

Elektra marries Matthew in a quiet ceremony on a Saturday afternoon. Foggy, Karen, and a few of the nuns who raised Matt are witnesses. Her lace wedding dress and matching cathedral veil belonged to Christina, and Christina's mother before her. Her hair is swept up in a lose bun, and she wears a diamond encrusted headband that belonged to Christina’s grandmother. A few alternations are made to have it fit Elektra better, but overall it remains the same.

When she used to talk about her future wedding day with her mom, it was always large, grand, and _very_ Greek. Anyone who was anyone would be there, and Elektra would lavish in the attention. Her husband would be a good man from a well connected Greek family, and she would be the perfect bride. Her father would walk her down the aisle, and all anyone would talk about is how beautiful she looked.

Yet both her parents are dead, and her groom is a Irish American lawyer who was raised in a nunnery. Still, it couldn't be more perfect. Elektra wishes her parent were here, but she knows Matt wishes the same about his dad. 

When Father Lantom pronounces them husband and wife, a smile breaks out on her face. Unknowingly she breaks Foggy and Karen's perception of her as an 'ice queen.' When Matt takes her in his arms, she can feel his love coursing through her veins.

Elektra goes into labour on a Tuesday evening. Various emotions go across Matt's face as he races her to the hospital. Mainly worry, but also joy that their baby is almost here. 

Their little girl takes twenty hours to come into the world. When Elektra holds her in her arms for the first time, she knows it was all worth it.

Foggy is the first person to visit them in the hospital. During her pregnancy Elektra, Foggy, and Karen slowly started to get along. They’re by no means friends, but the hostility between them has all but disappeared.

"So what's her name?" Foggy asks as he puts down the balloons he brought.

"Foggy Nelson, meet Ellie Christina Murdock." Matt rocks their daughter gently in his arms.

"Ellie. I like it!" Foggy pulls up a chair, and Matt places Ellie in his arms. "You know if it wasn't for me abandoning you that night, little Ellie wouldn't be here. Really you owe your whole relationship to me." Elektra playfully rolls her eyes, and Matt laughs.

"Tell yourself that Fog."

"It's true!" Foggy protests. Matt takes her hand as he smiles, and Elektra sighs with contentment. Her life is more perfect then she could have ever dreamed, and she couldn't ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this behemoth of a fic. I’m contemplating writing more about Matt, Elektra, and their family in this fic world. Let me know if that’s something you’d like to see!


End file.
